You Can't Stop the Beat
You Can't Stop the Beat Lyrics Ginger: You can't stop an avalanche As it races down the hill You can try to stop the seasons, But you know you never will And you can try to stop my dancin' feet But I just cannot stand still 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' Round and round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost till I heard the drums Then I found my way 'Cause you can't stop the beat 5, 6, 7, 8 Ginger and Chase: Ever since this old world began A woman found out if she shook it She could shake up a man And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it The best that I can today 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the sun in the sky You can wonder if you wanna But I never ask why If you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say That you can't stop the beat! Tristan: You can't stop a river As it rushes to the sea Andre: You can try to stop the hands of time But you know it just can't be Tristan: And if they try to stop us Sampson, (with Andre: I'll call the N Double A C P) Tristan (Andre): 'Cause the world keeps spinning Round and round (Round and round) And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound (Speed of sound yeah) I was lost til I heard the drums (with Andre: Then I found my way) Tristan: 'Cause you can't stop the beat Tristan and Andre: Ever since we first saw the light A man and woman liked to shake it On a Saturday night So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it With all my might today 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above You can try to stop the paradise We're dreamin' of But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay 'Cause you can't stop the beat! Tink: You can't stop today (The Losers: No) As it comes speeding down the track (The Losers: ooh child yes) Child, yesterday is history (The Losers: be gone) And it's never coming back (The Losers: to the past) (with The Losers: 'Cause tomorrow) is a brand (with The Losers: new day) And it don't know white from black The Losers: Yeah! Izzy and Tink with The Losers: 'Cause the world keeps spinning Round and round And my heart's keeping time To the speed of sound I was lost til I heard the drums Then I found my way 'Cause you can't stop the beat Charice with The Losers (Izzy): (Yeah!) Ever since we first saw the sun (saw the sun) A man and woman liked to shake it Before the day is gone (day is done) So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it And have some fun today (today yeah!) 'Cause you can't stop The motion of the ocean Or the rain from above They can try to stop the paradise We're dreaming of (dreaming of!) But you cannot stop the rhythm Of two hearts in love to stay (to stay) You can't stop the beat! Ginger and Izzy (Chase with The Losers): (You can't stop the beat!) You can't stop the beat! (You can't stop the beat!) You can't stop the beat! (Izzy: eeh yeah!) Video Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs